10
by Merisela
Summary: Ten steps on how Ichigo and Rukia came to be and how love doesn't always come as expected...One-shot


1-Purple

When Ichigo entered room 1-3, he was stopped by the color purple in the seat beside him.

"Who is that?" was his first thought when he asked his best friend.

"Kuchiki Rukia," he answered, pushing up his shinning glasses.

"I have to meet her."

"Sure you do." He simple said, rolling his eyes.

2-Argument

After a day or two, Ichigo got enough courage to talk to her, which ended with a few insults and a chair being thrown across the room.

2-Argument

_Part 2_

There second argument started a good ten minutes in dentations. The teacher stepped out to take a phone call, which left only her and him. A simple roll of eyes from Rukia becomes a yelling compaction when Ichigo mentioned the word '_midget'_, which was a word you should not say to Miss Kuchiki.

A desk was pushed over and a couple of punches and kicks were thrown, by Rukia only. After trying to take the abuse giving from the four foot tall girl, he snapped and pinned her to the wall. A blush was drawn all over her face as he breathed on her necked.

"You're asking for it," he smirked as he noticed the tint of red on her cheeks. He teased her, rubbing his hand on her thighs as she moan quietly. But it was all changed when the word '_**midget'**_ escaped his mouth, causing both the nurse and the principal to carry him to the nurse's office.

3-Common ground

They haven't talked to each other since then, Rukia's temper was uncontrollable and Ichigo's face still hurt from the upper cut received from her.

Ichigo slowly walked to his mother's grave, planting one flower on her tombstone. Just as he was about to leave, a faint cry was heard from behind him. He turned around and saw, what looked like, Rukia crying over a grave a couple of rows down.

He walked over and saw the name of 'Hisana Kuchiki' written on it. He frowned softly and walked beside her, causing her to look up. Her face was filled with tears and Ichigo did the only thing he thought he should do in a moment like this, he hugged her.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed in his arms. He simple whipped a tear from her face.

"Cause I know how you feel."

4-Friends

They become friends after that, hanging out and just being in each other's company. Rumors started to rum the school that Miss Kuchiki has fallen for bad ass Kurosaki, and neither Rukia nor Ichigo minded. They still walked together, sat next to each other, and ate together as if nothing was wrong.

"So you two are going out!" yelled Kiego, pointing his accusing finger in Ichigo's face. Rukia will simple giggle and Ichigo will give chase. Things never changed.

5-More Then Friends/Almost Lovers

It started the night Rukia slept over. They did their homework, as always, and watched TV sitting next to each other. Ichigo nervously stretched an arm over Rukia's head, landing it behind her shoulders. She smiled and looked over at him, eyes locked.

"You know this could ruin our friendship forever, right?" she said, whispering to him as she cupped his face.

"I just don't want to be your friend, Rukia." He murmured, blushing a bit as he leaned in, closing the space keeping them apart.

"Will you ever break my heart?" she asked, their lips now brushing each other.

"Never." Was the last thing either of them said as their lips locked and Ichigo laid her down on the couch.

6-Girlfriend and Boyfriend

After their night, they become a couple. To Rukia's surprise, Ichigo was the one telling everyone, always smiling when she appeared. His trademark scowl was seen less often, and he seemed happier.

"Rukia really changed you." His best friend said as they ate there lunch together. "It's almost like she made you happier."

"She did four eyes." He will say, smiling as his girl walked over to them and plated a kiss on his lips.

7-Happy Birthday

January 14 was like a dream to Rukia. She had received a note telling her to meet him in a hotel. When she got there, her eyes watered as all her friends and Ichigo jumped out of there hiding spots and congratulated her on her birthday. Even, to her surprise, her brother was there, smiling at her as she cried in his arms.

"I approve of him, Rukia." He whispered in her ear as everyone else gathered around Ichigo. "Even though he has the nerve to refer me to my first name."

"Rukia," Ichigo started, the people around him making a path from him to her. "Even though we had a rocky start, I've fallen for you. You stole my heart, even though that sounds a little corny." The audience let out a small giggle as he got on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Rukia sobbed, her small hand whipping her tears as a smile appeared on her face.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and Rukia ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and screaming out '_yes_!'

Everyone around them cheered, clapped, cried, laughed, giggled, awed, and hugged one another as Ichigo swirled Rukia around in his arms.

"Cheers to the happy couple!" yelled Ichigo's four eyed best friend.

8-Happliy Married

The day after the marriage, Rukia woke up in his arms, watching him as his bare chest rose up and down. She smiled, looking over her new husband. To think, they almost killed each other the first time they met.

"Am I that sexy that you can't stop staring at me?" he chuckled as he opened his eyes and looked over at his new wife.

"You're the one to talk, the one whom couldn't keep his hand off me during the reception." I smirked, kissing his neck. He smiled and flipped me over; making me lay on my back as he climbed onto of me.

"Cause you're so damn sexy." He smirked, kissing her neck as she moan silently. Rukia blushed under him, there naked body's still feeling the after math of their sexy love making just a few hours ago.

"Round two?" she asked him, grabbing his member and making him moan lightly.

"Of course."

9-Pregnacy

He smiled at her as she wobbled her way to him, sitting next to him in there new house they had just bought. To believe, she's about to pop a baby in less than a month and yet, she's still strong.

"Done." She sighed in relief as she whipped sweat off her head. She laid a hand over her belly, her dress covering all of it.

"How you feeling?" he asked, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Horrible," she chuckled, trying to get up "I can't even see my own feet."

"I can, and they look quiet swollen." He chuckled, getting up with her.

"Will you give me a massage?" she pouted, trying to spot those feet of hers.

"Anything for you." And he picked her up, making her giggle as he walked her up the stairs.

10-Baby

Ichigo walked in, holding a baby in a pink blanket. He was greeted by Rukia's weak form laying in the bed smiling.

"Can I see her?" she simple asked, too tired to talk any longer. Ichigo sat next to her in bed, showing her new baby girl. She had her purple eyes, piggy like nose, and black hair, but everything else was Ichigo's.

"She looks like you." He smiled, laying the baby next to her.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She smiled as the baby gripped her finger.

"No, thank you," he started, getting on his knees and staying by Rukia and his baby's side "You changed my world and I love what you did with it."

"Don't you think daddy is being corny, Rayura?" Rukia asked her baby.

"Corny, but you love it." They both smiled, a giggle escaping Rukia's lips.

"Love you." He said, leaning in to Rukia's face and she closed her eyes.

"Love you too." And they locked lips, kissing as in between them, little Rayura smiled in her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Got this idea from a fic a read on Hibari and Chrome from Reborn!. What cha think? Review! It will make me very happy.**

**Hibari: And she'll give you a lap dance.**

**Marisela: Yea right.! Wait for it.**

**Chrome: Review. ^^**


End file.
